La prochaine fois, je reste chez moi !
by Lylyne67
Summary: Quand on s'ennuie tout seul à Hueco Mundo, on a parfois des idées cons qui nous passent par la tête. Comme aller emmerder un rouquin par exemple... Mais Le problème, c'est quand le rouquin en question ne peut pas nous voir parce qu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs


**Titre** : La prochaine fois, je reste chez moi !

**Pairing** : Kisuke / Grimmjow

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : Dédicace à misaki-sama007, enjoy !

**Warning** : Du jaune, de l'acide, du jus… C'est du citron ! ^^

.

N'empêche, quand on a rien à faire, on se fait chier ! Mais alors, royalement ! Surtout quand, dans le passé, on s'amusait à emmerder le monde. Oh oui, c'était ça son passe-temps, faire chier le peuple.

Et il était doué à ça, foi de Jaggerjack !

Le gros problème, c'est que maintenant, depuis la fin de la guerre d'hiver, il n'y a plus personne à enquiquiner. En tout cas, ceux qui restent ne sont pas ses souffres douleurs favoris.

Starrk, mort… En même temps, avant il faisait que dormir, ça revient au même.

Barragan, hors service.

Hallibell, on peut pas rigoler avec elle.

Ulquiorra, il s'est fait défoncer la gueule par le rouquin.

Nnoitra, crevé.

Zomarie, mort.

Szayel, a rejoint son créateur.

Aaroniero, plus là.

Yammy. Tiens, mais il est où ce con ?

Nell, là c'est lui qui a pas envie de se faire emmerder.

Luppi, c'est lui qui lui a éclaté la tronche.

Dordoni, mort.

Cirruchi, décédée.

Gantenbein, vivant, mais introuvable.

Ses fraccions, bah foutues aussi.

Et voilà à quoi il en était réduit. Tout seul à Las Noches. Franchement, s'il avait su qu'un jour il oserait dire qu'Ulquiorra et Nnoitra lui manqueraient il en aurait arraché sa propre langue, avec la trachée et l'estomac encore accroché tant qu'on y était.

Parce que franchement, les numéros quatre et cinq, c'étaient bien eux qu'il aimait le plus emmerder. Et ils étaient plus là. Fauchés dans la fleur de l'âge par des Shinigamis sans vergogne.

Alors oui, il y avait de quoi dire qu'il se faisait chier. Et quand on est une panthère et qu'on s'emmerde, on tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. Bon d'accord, l'expression est un peu mal tournée, mais un lion ça reste un félin, non ?

D'ailleurs, pour en revenir au lion, c'était quoi ce délire de le proclamer roi de la jungle ? Pourquoi pas le léopard ou le tigre… Ou la panthère ? Non le lion… Juste parce qu'il a une grosse tignasse de hippie.

Et alors ? Lui, il était maintenant le roi de Las Noches, le souverain incontestable et incontesté du Hueco Mundo. Alors le lion, il l'emmerde !

Et voilà à quel point on peut en arriver quand on s'emmerde trop, on se met à philosopher sur le règne animal. Pitoyable. Pathétique.

A vrai dire, il y aurait bien quelqu'un qu'il irait faire chier. Qu'il adorerait faire chier même ! Cet espèce de rouquin, là. Le gosse qui lui avait fait mordre la poussière. D'ailleurs il l'avait encore en travers de la gorge.

Lui le grand, le fort, le puissant, le roi de Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, s'était fait mettre la pâtée par un mioche aux cheveux oranges !

C'est même pas une couleur, orange.

Un hybride moitié humain, moitié Shinigami et moitié Hollow. Tiens, à bien y réfléchir, ça faisait une moitié de trop. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il avait réussi à le tenir en échec.

Mais bon, aux dernières nouvelles, ce con avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs, du coup il n'était plus qu'un humain. Un humain ordinaire. Sans pouvoirs.

Et bon, Grimmjow Jaggerjack est peut-être un salopard, mais ce n'est pas un enfoiré. De toute façon, aller s'en prendre à une personne sans défense, c'est encore plus chiant que de rester ici à ne rien foutre.

En plus, vu qu'il avait perdu ses capacités, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il puisse encore le voir. N'empêche, il aimerait quand même bien voir sa gueule à l'autre, s'il le voyait débarquer chez lui.

Ouais, ça c'était une idée à creuser. Mais comment on creuse quand on a pas de pelle ?

Mais au fait, s'il se souvenait bien, il avait entendu parler de ce type bizarre, un genre de Szayel qui vivait sur terre. Peut-être bien que lui, pourrait l'aider. Pour qu'Ichigo puisse le croiser par le plus grand des hasards.

Il se délectait d'avance de la tête qu'il pourrait faire. Ca oui, ça serait marrant. Un petit tour dans le monde des humains. Pour le requinquer. Il fallait l'avouer, c'était la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps.

Bon, par contre, il fallait prier pour que le Szayel du monde humain ne soit pas comme le Szayel de Hueco Mundo. Il ne pourrait pas supporter un autre taré, psychopathe, obsédé, et aux cheveux roses.

Rose. C'est bien une couleur de PD, ça !

.

Alors, maintenant sur terre, la question était : où je trouve le… Euh… Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Taré-psychopathe-obsédé c'est pas le vrai nom, il y en a un autre, mais là, sur le coup, impossible de s'en rappeler.

Scientifique ! Voilà, c'était ça le mot. Où est-ce que je peux trouver le scientifique. Telle était la question. Ben oui, s'il connaissait Ichigo, il ne connaissait pas vraiment ses amis et autres connaissances.

Ah si, y'avait l'espèce de greluche rousse aux gros nibards. Elle, il la connaissait, elle l'avait bien aidé d'ailleurs, mais il n'avait pas envie de la revoir, trop chiante.

Bordel, s'il avait su, il aurait demandé un plan de Karakura au rouquin. Mais bon, comment aurait-il pu savoir plusieurs mois à l'avance qu'un jour il aurait besoin d'un autre taré que Szayel ?

Alors il n'avait d'autre choix que de tourner encore et toujours à tous les coins de rues de la ville. Ce qui le ramena immédiatement à ses réflexions sur le lion.

Au moins moi, je suis pas en cage. Tiens, prends-toi ça dans les dents môssieur le roi !

Et alors qu'il marchait, une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas se fit entendre dans son dos.

« Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? »

Grimmjow se retourna pour se retrouver face à un homme blond aux cheveux mi-longs, un bob rayé vert et blanc enfoncé sur sa tête, cachant ses yeux, et un éventail déplié devant ce qui semblait être un sourire narquois.

« Eh ! Tu peux me voir ?

- Quelle question ! Non, bien sûr que non, je ne vous vois pas, je suis en train de parler au vide. »

Hum. Humour à chier. Bon tant pis, s'il pouvait le renseigner, il faudra bien qu'il s'en contente.

« Dis, tu pourrais peut-être pas me filer un coup de main par le plus grand des hasards ? Je cherche le… Euh le… Oh merde, comment on dit déjà ? »

Si son comportement pouvait rappeler celui d'un lion, sa mémoire, elle, s'apparentait plus à celle d'un poisson rouge. Un tour de bocal et y'a plus rien.

Le bizarroïde leva un sourcil tout en continuant à le regarder avec intérêt, visiblement pas décidé à lui filer un coup de main quant à son amnésie soudaine.

« Scientifique ! Ouais c'est ça ! Je cherche le scientifique, tu saurais pas des fois où je pourrais le trouver ?

- Tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par scientifique, jeune homme. Voyez-vous, dans un certain sens, j'en suis un moi-même.

- Je cherche celui qui pourrait me filer quelque chose pour que tout le monde puisse me voir.

- Vous cherchez un gigai ?

- Ouais c'est ça ! Un gigai.

- Vous êtes bien chanceux, dites donc. Vous venez de frapper pile à la bonne porte. »

Alors là, il n'en revenait pas, il tombait immédiatement sur le type qu'il cherchait. Une vraie chance de cocu. Tiens, il pourrait peut-être jouer au loto demain.

Par contre, il ne faisait que moyennement confiance quant aux penchants éventuellement taré, psychopathe et obsédé de l'homme. Point positif, il n'avait pas les cheveux roses.

Bon après, il était blond… Et son air niais collait parfaitement avec sa couleur de cheveux. Il fallait espérer que, comme le disait le dicton, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Ses espoirs moururent bien vite en voyant l'endroit dans lequel il l'avait amené. Un magasin de bonbons. Et ça se disait scientifique ? Non Grimmjow, attends… Il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture. Peut-être qu'il était bon comme scientifique.

Après avoir attendu des heures, enfin non, trois toutes petites minutes. Mais quand on s'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack, trois minutes à attendre, c'est un vrai calvaire !

Enfin bref, après avoir attendu trois minutes que le blond fouille dans un placard en faisant voler derrière lui tout un tas de choses dont le bleuté n'avait même pas idée de l'utilité, quel bordélique celui-là, il ressorti sa tête du cagibi le bras en l'air et une expression victorieuse sur le visage.

Finalement, il préférait quand ce type étrange pouvait se cacher derrière son éventail. Il faisait flipper avec cette tronche.

« Voilà ! Je l'ai trouvé, mon tout nouveau prototype de gigai ! Je vous en prie, essayez-le. »

L'Arrancar s'empara du corps de substitution avant de se mettre à l'écart pour l'enfiler. Il n'aimait pas trop la façon que ce type avait de le regarder. La lueur dans ses yeux ressemblait un peu trop à celle de Szayel.

Pitié, dites-lui que tous les scientifiques ne sont pas tarés, psychopathes et obsédés. Surtout pas obsédé ! Taré et psychopathe étaient des termes qu'on pouvait bien employer pour Grimmjow lui-même alors bon.

Dans l'inconfort le plus total après s'être glissé dans cette chose, il retourna vers le blond. Tiens, il faudrait peut-être qu'il pense à lui demander comment il s'appelle, histoire de pouvoir placer son nom dans cette narration.

« Alors comment vous sentez-vous ?

- A l'étroit.

- Oh ne vous en faites pas, ça va passer, c'est le temps de s'y habituer. »

Grimmjow était sur le point de s'en aller sans remercier son généreux bienfaiteur. Ben quoi, il est malpoli, c'est pas de sa faute. Et encore, il s'est tenu bien tranquille et n'a pas roté de tout le temps qu'il avait passé ici.

Donc, il était sur le point de s'en aller lorsque la voix du blond se fit à nouveau entendre derrière lui.

« Et que comptez-vous faire avec ce gigai, Jaggerjack-san ? »

Gné ? Et d'où qu'il connait son nom le zigoto là ?

« Ichigo m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je dois avouer que je suis assez surpris de vous voir parmi nous. Mais cela ne gâche en rien le plaisir de vous recevoir. »

Re gné ? Il devait certainement avoir l'air d'un poisson sorti hors de l'eau. Décidément, aujourd'hui, les animaux étaient de sortie. Une panthère, du lion, des poissons, bientôt il ouvrira un zoo.

« Veuillez me pardonner mon impolitesse, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Urahara Kisuke, gérant de ce magasin et accessoirement, entraineur et scientifique à mes heures perdues. »

Ah ben voilà, enfin il pouvait l'appeler autrement que le blond. Ou le taré-psychopathe-j-espère-pas-obsédé.

Bon en attendant, il n'avait toujours pas sorti un mot, laissant l'autre faire la conversation tout seul, ce qui, en soi, ne semblait pas trop le gêner.

« Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerais beaucoup vous parler d'une des particularités étonnante de ce fabuleux gigai. »

Et modeste avec ça ! Finalement, il était quand même un peu comme Szayel, du moment que ça concernait le fruit de son travail, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de déblatérer un flot de paroles dont la plupart des gens n'avaient strictement rien à branler.

« J'ai conçu cette petite merveille en y ajoutant une petite touche personnelle qui, j'en suis sûr, va beaucoup vous plaire. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il réagisse au quart de tour au moindre petit stimulus. »

Hum. Quand Szayel disait ce genre de chose, il fallait comprendre 'planquez vos fesses, il est en chaleur'. Et immanquablement, toujours cette même prière qui pouvait suivre, pitié, pas obsédé !

« Me permettriez-vous, Jaggerjack-san, de bien pouvoir tester ma petite invention ? »

Oï, ça ne s'annonçait pas bien. D'ailleurs, il était où le Jaggerjack-san ? Non parce que depuis un certain moment, on ne l'entendait plus parler. Son corps était bien là, mais apparemment, son cerveau avait décidé de se mettre en grève.

Il était tout simplement en train de se demander ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire en cet instant très précis. N'importe quel personne ayant un tantinet de cervelle lui aurait hurlé 'Cours, Grimmjow, cours !'.

Malheureusement pour lui, essayer de décrypter les paroles du blond lui prenait décidément trop de temps. Et son cerveau, l'imbécile, ne tilta que lorsqu'il sentit un doigt s'aventurer sur l'un de ses boutons de chair.

Réaction au moindre petit stimulus qu'il avait dit ? Bordel de merde ! Le pire c'est que c'était vrai. Il avait à peine effleuré le téton qu'il avait senti une énorme vague de chaleur s'insinuer dans tout son corps.

Et ce fut pire encore quand il sentit Urahara se coller dans son dos et rapprocher sa bouche de son oreille.

« Depuis qu'Ichigo m'a parlé de vous, j'ai eu le désir de vous rencontrer. Et ma foi, le corps que je vois ne me laisse pas en reste. »

Il aurait fallu courir, prendre ses jambes à son cou, fuir. Vite, loin, ne pas se retourner, ne pas revenir sur ses pas. Tout et n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il puisse se retrouver loin du scientifique taré-psychopathe-et-définitivement-obsédé.

Oui mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle, ces mains qui caressaient doucement son torse étaient tout bonnement plus qu'agréables.

Foutu gigai de merde !

Laissant sa tête tomber en arrière, le bleuté offrit son cou à la merci des lèvres et de la langue de Kisuke qui ne se fit pas prier un seul instant pour le dévorer de baisers.

Et là le dilemme se posait. Que fait-on quand son cerveau dit tout le contraire de ce que veut son corps ? Ca c'était une situation dans laquelle il ne s'était jamais retrouvé, de mémoire de poisson rouge.

En même temps, il fallait avouer que jusqu'à aujourd'hui son seul instinct était la destruction. Et faire chier le monde. Et essayer d'échapper à Szayel. Et ça, c'était pas bien compliqué à gérer.

Mais cet espèce de fourbe là, il lui avait refilé un corps qui ne savait pas dire non quand on le touchait. Et les sensations étaient encore pires que si on l'avait drogué.

La chaleur des bras qui l'entouraient, l'humidité de la langue qui glissait le long de sa nuque, il fallait quand même bien avouer que c'était plus que grisant. C'était affolant. Non. Excitant.

Oh oui, excitant. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pouvait en dire en sentant que son pantalon devenait de plus en plus étroit. Toutes ces sensations étaient exacerbées et lui donnaient immanquablement envie de plus.

Et puis merde, ta gueule le cerveau ! Pour une fois qu'il aimait autre chose que de foncer dans le tas tête baissée, autant expérimenter jusqu'au bout.

Tout en prenant soin de laisser les bras du blond autour de sa taille, il se retourna pour lui faire face et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du scientifique avant de quémander un baiser en frottant ses lèvres contre celles d'Urahara.

Bingo ! Ca c'était une invention qu'il ne regretterait sûrement pas et qui serait bien utile. Pour une fois que quelque chose qu'il avait créé pouvait servir !

Ni une, ni deux, il plaqua son corps contre celui de Grimmjow avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et de l'entrainer dans un ballet hautement périlleux et érotique. Rien qu'avec un baiser !

Force était de constater que l'Arrancar était un vorace. Ecoutant seulement le fruit de son désir, il ravageait la bouche du blond et le tenait fermement par la nuque pour l'empêcher de reculer.

S'il ne trouvait pas vite une solution, Kisuke mourrait étouffé avant d'avoir pu jouer avec ce merveilleux corps. Avouons que ce serait dommage.

C'est là qu'intervenaient les capacités de ce gigai. Un simple petit geste de trop et Jaggerjack serait dans l'obligation de reprendre son souffle, et par là même, permettre à Urahara de reprendre le sien.

Le scientifique glissa donc ses mains vers le postérieur du bleuté pour le pincer. Effet immédiat, écart des deux corps et son extrêmement étrange qui s'échappa de la gorge de Grimmjow.

Pas une exclamation indignée comme toute sainte nitouche qui se respecte, mais plutôt une plainte bizarroïde de ne pas pouvoir en ressentir plus.

Ma foi, il était peut-être plus judicieux de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Forçant habilement le bleuté à reculer vers le mur le plus proche, le blond, avec un doigté plus qu'expert, fit sauter un à un tous les boutons de la chemise que le gigai portait.

Enfin, il put laisser courir ses doigts sur le torse de cet homme ô combien appétissant. Sa peau était brûlante de désir et quand sa langue vint effleurer un mamelon, Kisuke sourit sous cape en voyant les première gouttes de sueur perler sur le front du bleuté.

Mmm, très réactif. Bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour faire réagir un homme. Il était doué et il le savait. Mais pour attirer un énergumène tel que Jaggerjack, il fallait bien avoir quelques tours dans son sac.

Tout en continuant de torturer le bouton de chair, l'une de ses mains descendit le long du torse parfaitement musclé avant de continuer son chemin vers la ceinture, puis l'entrejambe de Grimmjow.

« Déjà dur ? Oh, mais il va falloir que je m'occupe de ça alors. »

Les commentaires auraient pu être en option, mais bon. Vu l'état dans lequel il était, il n'arrivait vraiment plus à penser à grand-chose. A part à cette envie qu'il avait de se soulager. Ou plutôt, que quelqu'un le soulage.

Tant qu'à faire, autant ne pas avoir à bosser soi-même. Et le blondinet en face semblait tout à fait convenir à son envie. En même temps, c'était un peu de sa faute s'il se retrouvait à bander comme un âne, alors qu'il se fasse pardonner, merde !

Le désir était tellement fort depuis qu'il avait senti la langue sur son téton que ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Tellement qu'il se rendit à peine compte que son pantalon avait sauté, de la même manière que sa chemise.

Le retour sur terre, plus que brutal, intervint au moment où la langue vint doucement chatouiller son gland. Heureusement qu'il arrivait encore plus ou moins à contrôler ses cordes vocales, sinon il en aurait crié comme une fille.

Et heureusement qu'il était adossé à un mur, parce que ses jambes tremblantes n'étaient certainement pas suffisantes pour le maintenir en position debout. Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour le mettre en bouche ?

Il faudrait certainement rajouter sadique à la liste taré-psychopathe-obsédé. Parce qu'en baissant le regard, il vit très nettement Kisuke rire intérieurement de la torture qu'il était en train de lui infliger.

Ca oui, c'était particulièrement délicieux, plaisant à voir et excitant. Il commençait à sérieusement se sentir gonfler dans sa prison textile. La vision de cet homme qui semblait crier silencieusement pour qu'on le prenne. Délectable.

Et oui, le blond devait l'avouer, il aimait jouer ainsi avec ses amants. Les pousser dans leurs derniers retranchements. Il prenait un malin plaisir à ne pas poser un seul doigt sur cette verge tendue au possible et palpitante.

Non, il se contentait d'un coup de langue sur la longueur, d'humidifier le gland, de taquiner la fente. Et tout ça obligeait Jaggerjack à se mordre la lèvre pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir mélangé à l'impatience.

Mais après tout, lui aussi avait envie de jouer, enfin non, jouer, il le faisait déjà, il valait mieux dire que lui aussi avait envie de ressentir le plaisir. Alors fini de jouer. Après tout, quand on est adulte, il faut savoir prendre ses responsabilités.

Kisuke attrapa alors les fesses du bleuté pour avancer son bassin et lui permettre de prendre ce sexe excité en bouche. Malheureusement, seules quelques allées et venues suffirent pour que Grimmjow n'atteigne la jouissance en un cri purement bestial. La panthère venait de se réveiller.

Mmm. Peut-être un peu trop réactif. Bah, c'était qu'un prototype après tout, il aurait tout le temps d'y apporter quelques modifications dans le futur. Il fallait juste espérer que ce ne serait pas aussi rapide après.

Revenu des limbes de son plaisir, le bleuté inspira un grand coup. De temps en temps, ça faisait pas de mal de se laisser aller. A retenir pour une prochaine fois.

Il était prêt à se détacher de celui qui venait de lui faire voir des taches blanches partout devant ses yeux quand il le vit se redresser pour lui faire face à nouveau.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire un seul geste, le blond l'attrapa à nouveau par le cou pour l'embrasser avec chaleur. Le goût de son propre sperme restait encore sur cette langue joueuse.

Hum. C'était… Euh… Disons un peu dégoûtant. Mais au fond, ça avait aussi un petit quelque chose d'excitant. D'excitant ? Oh non ! Moindre stimulus. Il avait oublié. Bon, ben, démonte-pneu le retour !

Toujours avec une incroyable dextérité, Kisuke se défit de ses vêtements sans lâcher une seule seconde les lèvres de Grimmjow et porta la main de l'Arrancar vers son sexe en érection.

Comprenant le message, il l'entoura de sa poigne pour lui imprimer un lent mouvement, un peu déçu que le blond n'en fasse pas de même avec le sien. Après tout, le scientifique était joueur, alors cette fois, nul doute qu'il le ferait languir comme tout à l'heure.

Mais finalement, entendre la respiration de l'autre commencer à s'alourdir n'était pas mal non plus. C'était agréable à écouter et ça le poussait à renforcer encore plus leur baiser.

Par contre, ce qui pouvait couper court et au baiser et à la masturbation, c'était ce doigt qui semblait glisser un peu trop bas dans son dos. Il lâcha tout pour plonger un regard meurtrier dans les yeux d'Urahara.

Malheureusement le blond est rapide. Et son esprit de scientifique-taré-psychopathe-obsédé-sadique fait le reste.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de hurler 'Bordel mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?' Oui bon, il y a répétition, mais dans la précipitation on cherche pas vraiment à trouver les mots adéquats. Et puis c'est pas non plus le genre à sortir 'Grand dieu, mais qu'êtes-vous sur le point de tenter de faire avec ma charmante petite personne ?'

Enfin bref, il a pas eu le temps de se rebeller avant que Kisuke ne glisse habilement son premier doigt à l'intérieur de ses chairs. C'était inconfortable. Très. Mais en même temps, il sentait son sexe durcir encore un peu plus. Comme si c'était possible !

Ben oui, c'était possible. Il sentait carrément les afflux sanguins se concentrer dans cette veine qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Et nom de dieu de putain de bordel de merde ! D'un seul coup d'un seul, voilà maintenant qu'il revoyait ces taches blanches devant ses yeux.

Pourtant il avait pas joui. Mais il avait poussé un cri à en exciter un mort.

Hors, Urahara n'était pas mort. Du coup, c'était encore plus facile. Maintenant il pouvait, sans prévenir et surtout sans que le bleuté ne s'en rende réellement compte, glisser deux autres doigts dans cette cavité encore inviolée jusqu'à présent.

Et la vache, qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Il ne s'apercevait même pas que quelqu'un était en train de lui écarter les chairs, de forcer le passage de ses parois serrées. Tout ce qu'il sentait c'était cette chaleur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'un doigt frôlait cette partie à l'intérieur de son corps.

Il n'avait même pas eu envie de protester quand le blond le posa à quatre pattes sur le sol. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était sa dose de taches blanches. Comme des lignes de coke qu'il snifferait.

Enfin, l'endroit en question de son anatomie n'est pas vraiment fait pour sniffer, mais c'était pour l'image.

Et dieu que c'était bon. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Kisuke y allait doucement, afin de faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible, afin aussi, de stimuler sa prostate plus longuement à chaque fois que le bout de son sexe venait y cogner.

Grimmjow, lui, se cramponnait au sol, enfin c'est difficile à faire, mais en tout cas le cœur y était. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les fibres du tapis à chaque nouveau coup de rein. Sans compter les caresses dans son dos, les baiser dans sa nuque ou les massages de ses hanches.

Il ne voulait pas venir trop vite. Oh non, il ne voulait pas se lâcher comme tout à l'heure, pas tout de suite en tout cas, il voulait en profiter. Qui sait quand il pourrait à nouveau ressentir ça ?

Parce que c'était sûr, après tout ça, il le flanquerait à la poubelle ce gigai. Non, vraiment trop dangereux pour les nerfs. Et pouvoir écouter son cerveau de temps en temps c'est pas plus mal non plus.

Mais bon passons, pour le moment ce qui importait, c'était qu'il prenait son pied.

C'était comme s'il arrivait à ressentir le moindre petit relief de cette verge qui allait et venait en lui, comme s'il venait de trouver exactement la personne qui correspondait tout à fait à son anatomie.

« Plus fort ! »

Ca y est, le point de non retour, stop, allez en prison, ne passez pas par la case départ, ne touchez pas 20 000 francs*. L'envie devient bien plus forte que la raison qui veut qu'on ne jouisse pas trop vite.

Ca aussi c'était comme les drogués, au fur et à mesure du temps, la dose augmente.

Et sentir cet homme lui attraper fermement les hanches pour s'enfoncer plus rudement en lui, c'était comme se sentir planer dans les airs, au milieu d'éléphants roses volants.

La respiration rauque et haletante de Kisuke ne faisait que rajouter à l'érotisme qui l'entourait. Oui bon, pornographisme serait plus approprié, mais pornographisme est un mot qui n'existe pas donc…

Et comme s'il avait compris, comme s'il ressentait exactement ce que lui était en train de ressentir, le blond avança sa main vers son sexe pour lui infliger les mêmes mouvements qu'il était en train de lui faire subir avec sa verge.

Trop. C'était trop. Trop fou, trop intense, trop bon. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus se retenir et il atteignit le sommet de son plaisir dans un long râle plaintif. C'était déjà fini. Dommage.

Il avait senti Urahara venir en lui. Pour un peu, il en aurait été excité à nouveau. Mais bon, stop là quand même, sinon on allait pas s'en sortir.

.

Fier de lui et surtout amplement satisfait, eh, y'en a pas beaucoup qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir mis à genou le Sexta Espada, enfin si, y'a Ichigo, mais c'était pas pareil, Kisuke se délectait encore de cette peau si douce qu'il avait pu avoir sous les doigts l'espace d'un moment intense.

Donc nous disions, fier de lui et surtout amplement satisfait, Kisuke regarda Grimmjow se débarrasser de son gigai pour retourner à sa forme d'Arrancar et de s'en aller sans même lui dire au-revoir.

Et merci c'est pour les chiens ? Non mais quand même, d'après ce qu'il en a vu, il a plutôt apprécié !

Grimmjow était enfin de retour chez lui. Finalement il avait pas vu le rouquin et en prime, il avait gagné le droit de marcher en canard avec un mal de fesses inqualifiable.

Moralité : la prochaine fois il ira faire chier Nell. Elle est bruyante et elle bave mais au moins, il n'y aura pas de scientifique taré-psychopathe-obsédé-sadique-dieu-du-sexe.

.

.

.

_* Ouais je sais, je suis pas du tout au goût du jour. Ben oui, je date du début des années 80, du coup je suis un peu périmée et ma version du monopoly est encore en francs -_-'_

**Note 1 : Voilà, ça, c'est fait ! Je me suis bidonné comme une baleine en l'écrivant. J'espère que vous êtes tout aussi réceptives à l'humour Lylyne.**

**Note 2 : Je ne remercierai jamais assez misaki-sama007 de me laisser jouer avec Kisuke comme ça. J'aime !**

**Note 3 : Retour à Carpe Diem Baby incessamment sous peu !**


End file.
